


Nadzieja

by Etincelle



Series: After all this time [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Hope vs. Despair, Hurt No Comfort, True Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/pseuds/Etincelle
Summary: Severus po śmierci Lily.





	

– Tutaj to nie zadziała, Severusie.   
Czarnowłosy mężczyzna nie zareagował. Wpatrywał się beznamiętnie w trzymany w dłoni szklany odłamek. Powoli zacisnął i rozprostował palce. Nic. Przygryzając wargi, zaczął niespiesznie obracać przedmiot; rezultat był wciąż ten sam. Nic. Nadal nic.   
– Pozbądź się tego.   
Mężczyzna mimowolnie zacisnął dłoń na ostrych krawędziach. Pozbyć się? Już nigdy… już nigdy? Z bólem zmusił się do rozluźnienia pięści. Między palcami błysnęło mu coś pomarańczowego. Wziął gwałtowny wdech i utkwił pełne głodu spojrzenie w szklanej tafli. Świetliste refleksy zdawały się naigrawać z jego łatwowierności.   
Dumbledore westchnął i wrócił do swoich ram. Severus nawet tego nie zauważył.


End file.
